


#nulisrandom2015 #2juni

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin menggedor pagar rumah Sasuke, meminta konfirmasi apakah dia benar-benar meninggalkannya atau tidak; tapi ya, Sasuke meninggalkannya, dengan alasan tersendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#nulisrandom2015 #2juni

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi
> 
> Terinspirasi dari salah satu episode The Innocent Man (namun dengan detail yang berbeda).

“Uchiha Sasuke!!”

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Suara hujan di luar sana tidak dapat mengalahkan suara seorang gadis yang sejak lima menit lalu berdiri di luar gerbang rumahnya. Gadis itu terus meneriakkan namanya, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk keluar rumah, sembari menggedor-gedor gerbang rumahnya.

Dan selama lima menit pula itulah, pembicaraan antara dua keluarga ini berhenti. Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini sudah memandangnya sinis, tampak kesal karena acara berharganya diganggu.

“Uchiha Sasuke!!” Teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

Helaan napas berat terdengar darinya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. “Aku permisi,” dengan begitu, dia pun beranjak dari lantai—ah, rumahnya memang beraroma tradisional—dan langsung berjalan ke luar rumah.

 _Sret_. Pintu kayu khas rumah tradisional Jepang itu pun terbuka. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memakai sandalnya dan membuka pintu gerbang.

Suara engsel yang sudah berkarat itu terdengar jelas ketika dia membukanya. Tampak seorang gadis yang sudah sangat dia kenal, berdiri di sana, dalam keadaan basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Pemuda itu bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau bibir gadis itu memucat dan tangannya bergetar.

“Apa?” Sasuke mengatur nada suaranya, berharap nada dingin dan ketus yang keluar dari sana. Demi Tuhan, Uchiha muda itu ingin sekali menarik tubuh rapuh itu dan memeluknya saat ini juga.

Satu yang dia ingat—

—Namikaze Karin tidak boleh berdiri di bawah hujan terlalu lama.

Dia mengkhawatirkannya. Namun bodohnya dia, selama lima menit tadi dia malah berdiam diri di ruang tamu, berharap kalau gadis penerus keluarga Namikaze itu akan pulang setelah menyadari bahwa pemuda yang dia cari tidak akan keluar rumah.

Tapi dugaannya salah.

Karin tetap menggedor pagarnya, ingin pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu keluar dan menemuinya.

Sebuah tindakan bodoh yang berakibat fatal—dan Sasuke tidak mau hal yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu.

Uchiha bungsu itu memutar bola matanya, mengalihkan padangannya ke direksi lain, asal jangan bola mata merah yang sudah memesonanya sejak enam bulan lalu. “Mau apa? Kau berdiri di bawah hujan terlalu lama, penyakitmu bisa kambuh.”

“K-kau ... apa kau benar meninggalkanku?”

Hati pemuda itu serasa diremas kuat. Dengan terpaksa, dia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya—terlebih ketika dia melihat sosok adik dari sang gadis yang berdiri dengan jarak sepuluh meter dari sana, menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya.

“Iya. Aku meninggalkanmu. Puas? Aku tidak mencintaimu. Bukankah di pesan itu sudah tertera jelas? Aku hanya menginginkan uangmu, maka dari itu aku mengencanimu, Namikaze Karin,”—itu dulu. Dulu sekali ketika ekonomi keluarganya sedang krisis. Sampai akhirnya, pekerjaannya sebagai bartender mempertemukannya dengan nona muda ini. Dulu dia berniat menipunya.

Tapi tidak. Apa yang dia rasakan sekarang tidak sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan dulu.

Permata obsidiannya melirik gadis yang kini terdiam. Senyum miring masih berusaha dia pertahankan.

“Bajingan. Kau sangat rendahan, Uchiha Sasuke.”

Pemuda penyandang nama itu pun mendengus geli. Ya, dia akui, dia memang rendahan. Tidur dengan puluhan wanita hanya untuk mendapatkan uang—sebelum akhirnya terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan rumit pada perempuan yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

“Sekarang pergilah. Aku sedang membicarakan pernikahanku dengan calon istriku. Adikmu menunggumu di sana dengan payung. Cepat pulang dan hangatkan dirimu. Aku tidak mau penyakitmu kambuh.”

Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi tubuh pemuda itu bergetar, menahan gejolak rasa yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena hujan, tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Namikaze Naruto, adik dari Karin, sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

“Kau ... kau orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku mencintaimu—tega sekali kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari mantan-mantanku yang dulu!”

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

“Aku ... aku mulai menikmati hidupku karena kau. Mulai dari bangun tidur, makan, bahkan sampai hal kecil seperti bernapas—aku merasa beruntung Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan itu semua. Baru pertama kali aku menyukai seseorang sedalam ini. Baru pertama kali aku merasa ingin memeluk seorang pria. Baru pertama kali aku ingin hidup berdua bersama orang yang kucintai. Tapi apa? Ternyata aku terlalu naif.”

Tanpa sadar pemuda berusia 27 tahun itu menahan napasnya. Oh ya Tuhan, apakah dosanya kini bertambah lagi?

Rintikan air hujan yang memenuhi wajahnya dia hapus. Dirinya kaget saat mendapati kalau adik sang gadis kini tepat berada di belakang Karin, masih sama memandanganya dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh.

Atensinya tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh suara napas yang berat.

Namikaze Karin sedang memegang dadanya, menekan dada kirinya, tepat di bagian organ bernama jantung itu berdetak. Dia tampak kesulitan bernapas, terlebih lagi tubuhnya oleng ke belakang.

Pemuda berambut pirang dan beriris biru samudera, Naruto, pewaris kedua dari keluarga Namikaze dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kakaknya. Dia menatap Uchiha Sasuke tajam, seakan ingin merobek dan menguliti sang pemuda.

“Kau ...,” dia berucap geram, “... sekali lagi kau berhubungan dengan kakakku, kupastikan kau mati, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_. Kau butuh berapa lagi? Apa sepuluh juta yen yang kukirimkan padamu belum cukup? Kau masih butuh tambahan sepuluh juta yen lagi?”

Kalau ingin jujur, harga diri Sasuke saat ini sedang dijatuhkan ke jurang yang paling dalam. Dia merasa sangat terhina karena harga dirinya diinjak-injak seenaknya.

“Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Karin- _neesan_ atau di hadapanku atau di hadapan keluarga kami,” Sasuke pikir, pemuda yang kini tengah menuntun kakaknya itu akan berlalu begitu saja. Namun tidak, masih ada ancaman lainnya. Namikaze Naruto yang baru berjalan lima langkah dari sana, berhenti berjalan.

“Aaa, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ ,” pemuda itu menoleh melalui bahunya dan tersenyum sinis, “tidak sulit menemukan lokasi pernikahanmu. Aku bisa menyuruh orang-orangku untuk menghancurkan pestanya hanya dengan jentikkan jari. Camkan itu baik-baik. Mungkin bukan hanya itu saja, jika penyakit kakakku ini ternyata semakin parah ... kau yang akan kupastikan masuk gerbang neraka lebih dulu.”

Namikaze Naruto mendengus geli sebelum akhirnya membenarkan posisi kakaknya dan payung yang dipegangnya. Dia berucap sinis, “Aku permisi.”

Uchiha Sasuke masih berdiri di sana, di gerbang rumahnya, terguyur air hujan. Giginya bergeletuk kesal. Hatinya sakit—sakit karena dipermalukan juga sakit karena melihat kondisi orang terkasihnya _drop_ karena kelakuan bodohnya.

Dia menyesal. Sungguh.

Seharusnya dulu dia tak menemani nona muda itu curhat ketika bar sudah tutup. Seharusnya dia tidak mengizinkan bar itu kembali dibuka dengan segepok uang yang mengalir ke sakunya. Seharusnya dia memang tak mengenal Namikaze Karin.

Karena saat itu, dia sudah sadar, mau tak mau, Haruno Sakura yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Gadis yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu sudah dijodohkan dengannya sejak lama.

Namikaze Karin memang pintar, sombong, egois, tidak mau mendengar pendapat orang lain, namun dia tetap putri kesayangan keluarganya. Orang terpandang, mengetuai empat divisi perusahaan keluarganya—Namikaze Corp., siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

Dia gadis yang rapuh, polos, naif, dan tidak percaya dengan cinta sampai akhirnya mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis yang memiliki kondisi di mana dia tidak boleh terlalu capek, namun karena kecintaannya pada dunia kerja, dia terpaksa meminum suplemen setiap hari.

Uchiha Sasuke sangat tahu hal itu. Dia bahkan tahu apa penyakit yang diderita oleh sang gadis.

Tapi dia malah menambah penyakit baru padanya. Siapa dia? Dia hanya orang biasa. Keluarganya bahkan menggantungkan hidupnya pada keluarga Haruno—alasan klise, balas budi.

Pintu gerbang itu masih belum tertutup. Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto dan Karin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya sejak semenit yang lalu, namun dia masih di sana. Matanya berubah sayu, tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Namikaze Karin, satu-satunya penyesalan dalam hidupnya.

Seharusnya ... dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Karin.

**Owari**


End file.
